Benefits of Being Juudai's Towel
by Higuchimon
Summary: Being around Juudai has a side effect on his favorite towel. His favorite towel really wants to have an effect on him.


_**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or sitautions found here. They will all be returned unharmed at the end of the fanfic.  
**Story Title:** Benefits of Being Juudai's Towel  
**Romance:** Towel x Juudai, Juudai x Johan  
**Notes:** This story was inspired by the mention of a desire for such a one on **Rhodanum**'s profile. The idea took fire in my brain and here it is. It takes place some years after Juudai's graduation from Duel Academia._

There were many perks and benefits to being the incarnation of the right powers of darkness. There were also downsides, such as having to save the universe at large now and then. But Yuuki Juudai felt that he'd handled it very well and was at ease with both the responsibilities and rewards of his position. One of those rewards was one that he was taking advantage of at the moment: visiting Duel Academia and having a nice relaxing soak in the hot springs.

Seeing everyone who was still there was awesome, really. He'd said hi to Sameshima and Tome, and made mental plans to attend their wedding. He hoped they figured out that they'd be having it soon. He'd gotten cried over by Professor Chronos, who had also presented him with the gift of his favorite Osiris Red jacket: in a larger size. He had retired the old one after trying the new one on, and it fit perfectly.

Pharaoh, with Professor Daitoukuji's soul in him of course, was out exploring his old haunts and hollows. Which more than likely would translate into finding his way into the Osiris dorm and sleeping peacefully on a rafter in Juudai's old room. That was fine with Juudai. He wanted to relax here and let some of the kinks that came from wandering over the world be soothed out of him.

He yawned some and leaned back in the water, kind of wishing that he wasn't alone in here. It had always been fun to visit the hot springs with the guys back in the day. But Manjoume and Shou were both in the Pro Leagues now, and Kenzan was off with Jim in South America on a dig and of course Hayato was in America with Pegasus.

Not that he begrudged any of them any of their lives. It would just be nice to have someone else to talk to. There was Yubel, of course, and he had not a single secret from her. He really had no idea of what it was that he really wanted at the moment, only that it was something that he had never been able to get from any of his friends or his guardian.

_I wish Johan were here._ A gentle and caring smile touched his lips at the thought of the European duelist. It had been way too long since they'd seen each other. He decided once he left here, he'd go find Johan. Maybe that would end some of the lingering discontent of the moment.

Just deciding that made him feel so much better. He closed his eyes and kept on thinking about Johan, imagining what it would be like to be with his friend again. Friend? Maybe more than friend. Juudai wasn't as innocent as he had been at fifteen. He certainly knew what a fiancé was. He'd never been in love, as far as he knew, but thinking about Johan gave him such a wonderful, warm sensation inside, far more so than thinking of any of his other friends ever had.

As he relaxed, Juudai failed to notice something. He probably should have, but since what was happening was connected to his own powers, that was more than likely how it slid under his radar. And he was in a place where he knew he was absolutely safe.

When he'd come in here, he'd put down his towel where he could get to it easily and had proceeded to strip and get in the water. This towel was the same one that he'd used throughout all of his years at Duel Academia, and when he'd left there, he'd taken it with him. He just couldn't conceive of using any other towel anymore.

He'd almost thought of apologizing to it when he'd returned from his stint in the Dark World. But he wasn't _that_ far gone.

The ways that certain things may rub off on other things are very mysterious. Juudai's own powers had neither any known or understood limits or depths. He simply would do whatever it was that he needed to do, and not worry himself about if he could or not. But never once had it crossed his mind that something could well be bleeding off of him to something else.

And if it had, the fact that it might be the towel that he had used so religiously for so many years simply would not have occurred to him either. He had come to easily accept that the cards in his deck were alive, as it was the next thing to impossible to deny when he had multiple conversations with them. But a towel? That was perhaps, even for him, a little on the difficult side to accept.

But regardless of whether he would have believed it or not, the towel, or Towel as it shall now be referred to, had more than a little sentience of its own now, thanks to his tender and loving care and use of it all this time, and the fact he simply exuded power the way a flower exudes perfume.

Towel did not have eyes, even with its greater level of awareness than a normal towel. But it knew what Juudai looked like and what he felt like and what he _was_ like. He was the most wonderful person in all of the world. Towel wanted only to show how much he appreciated Juudai's love of it, and how much that love was returned.

So as Juudai soaked, Towel began to slide closer towards him, pushing itself against the rocks to propel itself forward, much in the fashion of a snake. It had no head and could go in any direction, and more or less was aware of everything that went on around it, so it was easily able to get into the water without causing any disturbance.

Now, a normal soaking wet towel would have more than likely sunk to the bottom or possibly floated about aimlessly, depending on what it was made of. This towel floated, but it was not aimlessly. With great purpose, it made its way towards Juudai. When it was directly in front of him, it waited, as if to see if he would notice it before it moved.

When he didn't, Towel did whatever sentient towels did that was their version of taking a deep breath and plunged underwater. In only moments, Towel was before Juudai's groin. It was a lovely sight, one that it had slowly become aware of over the last few months as awareness and sentience had grown within it. Towel had no words to name what it saw, but it most certainly knew what it wanted to do.

Juudai's head came up suddenly as something wrapped around his length. He looked quickly this way and that, but saw nothing and no one there. His towel had somehow fallen into the water and was floating there, but…

He was…

The towel was…

Oh. He was asleep. That was it. He'd fallen asleep and was having a dream. That was the only possible explanation. He slowly relaxed back into the water. He'd always known he had a weird and vivid imagination, even if some of what he'd thought he'd daydreamed up as a child had turned out to be real. But when it came to this, he was certain that it was just the results of being well fed, relaxed, and in a place he loved so much. Just a good dream.

Though it kind of would have been better if he'd been dreaming about Johan. Maybe if he let the fantasy play out, the towel would become Johan. Dreams could do that.

Towel did not know just how Juudai's thoughts were progressing. What limited sentience and awareness that it had were focused only around Juudai and his pleasure at the moment. Slowly, the terrycloth folds began to move up and down Juudai, pressing and pushing ever so gently. This was the first time that Towel had ever attempted anything of this nature, and the very last thing that Towel wanted to do was hurt Juudai. Towel was quite glad that it _was_ terrycloth and not some other material that might've been too rough on Juudai's tender flesh. Because of its sentience and everything else that had rubbed off on it, Towel could feel Juudai's skin against its folds, and from what it could feel, Juudai was enjoying what it was doing.

So it rubbed more and more, speeding up with delicious friction, wrapping more of itself around Juudai's hips in an attempt to bring him even more pleasure in any way that it possibly could. Juudai groaned, enjoying this to the hilt. Sure, it was just a dream, but who cared? It was a _good_ dream, and all that he really was worrying about was if he'd accidentally drown during it.

His hands clenched at the rocks as the towel's movements sped up, and he was suddenly _glad_ that there was no one else there to see this, dream or no dream.

Juudai's hips shot up suddenly, and he orgasmed fairly messily into the towel, crying in wordless pleasure as he did. If Towel had been possessed of a voice and the ability to do so, it might well have done the same, though it would have called out Juudai's name.

Some minutes passed before Juudai really felt like so much as moving again. While he recovered, Towel swirled in the water, squeezing itself until it was as clean as it could be without actually going through a washer. Then it floated closer to Juudai, brushing against his stomach briefly. Juudai stared down at it, blinking a few times before he decided that he was obviously still asleep. Funny, he hadn't thought he could dream an orgasm that strong and still _be_ asleep, but apparently he had.

Towel continued to move around him, wrapping until it had completely circled his waist and hung over his hips. With teasing motions, it brushed against his buttocks and groin at the same time, and Juudai found out very quickly that there was no way he was going to be able to stand as long as Towel kept on doing this.

_Why am I dreaming about my towel doing this to me?_ He had just enough time to form the thought before Towel began to caress all over him, front and back, moving up and down as far as its length would permit. Standing up was so very much _not_ an option. Sitting was just as impossible. Which made him quite glad that the hot springs were shaped the way that they were, giving him a chance to stretch out and let the towel do whatever it was that it wanted to in this odd, blissfully wonderful dream.

He really did love the towel. It was more than just perfectly soft, it almost appeared as if it understood him at times. He knew that wasn't possible, but when he was feeling in one of his more fanciful moods, he did like to entertain the thought. The fabric was soft and very relaxing to play with when he was trying to go to sleep sometimes. He'd even cuddled under it a few times when the temperature had dropped unexpectedly and he didn't have any other spare blankets.

Maybe that was why it had turned up in his dream. Even if Johan didn't somehow turn up, it was still a pretty good dream. He caressed the towel almost absently as it moved around him, and as this was a dream, was not surprised to find that it nuzzled into his touch.

Juudai slowly relaxed back down into the water and closed his eyes. He wanted to finish his nap here before he turned into some kind of raisin. Then he wanted to go to bed in his old dorm and sleep for real, somewhere that was warm and dry. He took several deep breaths and hoped that he could wake up when he opened his eyes.

Towel drifted away from him slowly and worked its way back up out of the water to where Juudai had originally left it. It squeezed as much of the water out of itself as it could and lay back down, watching Juudai. Whatever else happened was up to Juudai from now on. It was content. It had shown how much it loved him, and that was what it had wanted.

When Juudai did open his eyes again, he was convinced that everything really had been a dream. He was in the water, and the towel was up on the edge where he'd left it. He got out and picked it up to start drying himself, then paused. _Is this wet?_

No. If it was, it was just because of the moisture in the air. It was a _towel_. Sure, he was the embodiment of the good powers of darkness, he'd went to other worlds, and every Duel Monster in his deck was a close personal friend, up to and including the one who had given up being human to become his guardian and protector. But there were no such things as towels that did _that_ to you.

He dried himself off quickly and then wrapped himself in the robe that he'd brought along before stuffing the towel into his bag and heading over to the Osiris dorm. Maybe some of that fried shrimp he'd had hadn't been so good?

In his bag, Towel relaxed, content no matter what. It had been such a lovely evening. Perhaps Juudai would bring it back here sometime soon. Until then, it would just be a good towel for him. After all, there were so many benefits to being Yuuki Juudai's favorite towel.

**The End**


End file.
